Twin Swap
by BP-101Skyfander
Summary: The Jets, Lambos, Seekers and Cassetticons have all swapped twins for a day! Can these twins get along by the end of the day? Let's go find out, shall we? Worlds are G1, Prime and Animated cause I said so. And, of course I don't own anything, and the characters are OOC... kinda...
1. Sun And Fire

_Lamborghini-twins bond  
_**Jettwins bond**

"Twin swap!"

"WHAT!?"

The Lamborghini twins exchanged a worried glance; their optics raised in confusion. First Aid's announcement sounded a little alarming to their audials…

"What do ya mean 'twin swap'?" Sideswipe inquired skeptically, raising his digits to emphasise his last words.

"Have you not been paying attention to the amount of time you two spend near each other? Optimus is a little concerned that you can't rely on any other bot," First Aid explained, pacing along before the twins; his servos resting on his back-strut. "So, we've called in a bot of the Elite Guard; who happens to be a twin, to see if he can get you to rely on him!"

"And who is this 'Elite' guard?" Sunstreaker questioned; servos on his hip-armour.

"He's a junior, but he's still an officer! Goes by the name Jetfire or something…"

The Lambo-twins met optics before looking back at the medic-in-training.

"I think you mean Skyfire…" Sideswipe admitted.

"And he does not have a twin…" Sunstreaker continued. First Aid faced them with a heavy vent, shaking his helm.

"See what I mean? This is why we're twin-swapping," he explained. "Jetfire will be here in the next solarcycle, and as for you Sideswipe; you'll be heading out to meet with his brother, Jetstorm."

"Fun…" the red-Lambo replied blankly, grabbing Sunstreaker's servo and dragging him from the room. "Excuse us an astrosecond…"

When the two Lamborghinis were out of audial-shot from the medic, Sunstreaker gave his brother a look.

"What?"

"Are your audials not working, bro? 'Aid says they're juniors!" Sideswipe spat. "I'm not workin' with a youngling!"

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sunstreaker reassured. "He did say they're of the Elite Guard."

"Huh… which is way higher ranking than we'll ever be…"

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe."

The Lambo-twins ceased their conversation at their leader's voice, both faking a grin as Optimus walked past them and continued on down the hall. Red-Lambo then grabbed yellow-Lambo's shoulder-struts.

"Sunny, we're scrapped as far as I can tell!" he whimpered. Sunstreaker released himself from his servos and groaned.

"Listen, one; we'll be fine, two; pull yourself together and three…" he paused, giving his brother a stern glare. "Don't, call me that!"

Sideswipe sheepishly grinned before falling serious once more.

"You're right; we can do this," he admitted in reassurance to himself and his brother. "Besides, what trouble can two young jets cause anyway?"

***time-skip to next day***

Jetfire cautiously followed Ironhide through the hallways of the ARK; the jet's optics wandering the structure in awe and interest. He'd never seen something that gave off such marvel…

"So uhh, whaddya think, kid?" the elder bot questioned; Ironhide turning back to face their guest. "Not as marvellin' as your ship, huh?"

"No, no, Mr Ironhide sir. It is being fine!" Jetfire replied in heist, awkwardly waving a servo. "I am liking everything!"

"Well, that's good to hear, but Ah think it's 'bout time yah met the twin you'll be spendin' the day with, huh?"

The junior officer solemnly nodded his helm and continued to follow Ironhide; first through a complicated control room, then through another set of hallways that most likely held the quarters of the bots who called the ARK home. Jetfire was surprised at some of the bots they passed; why did they look so familiar?Ironhide stopped outside a dual-marked door and whacked his servo against it, waiting for a response before he spoke.

"Yes?"

"Sun, yah got 'a guest here to see yah."

The door slowly opened and Jetfire tilted his helm back slightly to look up at Sunstreaker, who cautiously met his optics.

"Ahh… so, you're Jetfire…" the yellow-Lambo commented; said-jet nodding. Sunstreaker glanced over his shoulder-strut. "Sides, the Guard officer's here; meaning you gotta go."

Sideswipe appeared beside his brother, giving Jetfire a quick look-over as he stepped in place at the door.

"Doesn't look like an officer…" he muttered. Jetfire must have overheard him for the young jet stepped back and folded his arms in disapproval after he had spoken.

"I be hearing you!" he scowled. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe met optics, sharing a blank look.

_Sounds like someone's got a bug in their vocal processor…_ Sideswipe sent though their twin-bond.

_Don't start; Jetstorm probably sounds just like him… Now get going!_ Sunstreaker responded, before looking back at Jetfire; the junior officer still watching them with a stern glance. Sideswipe immediately backed off; dragging Ironhide with him, and left Sunstreaker alone with the Elite Guard officer. The yellow-Lambo uncomfortably cleared his vocal processor.

"So… what does a jet like you do on a-…?"

"Don't be playing nice with me, mech," Jetfire interrupted, stepping up to the taller twin without panic. "I know what you're like…"

Without another word, Jetfire stepped past him and settled himself on Sideswipe's side of the room; Sunstreaker looking on with wide optics. Had he just been 'talked down to' by a youngling!?

"Are… A-Are you trying to be funny?" he asked in confusion. Jetfire kicked back his legs and lay on the berth; his arms resting behind his helm.

"I be not knowing what you're talking about," he replied cheekily. Sunstreaker softly growled.

"Hey, two can play at that game!"

In a split second, the Lamborghini had darted from his spot and charged towards the youngling; Jetfire hastily rolling off the berth and dodging his 'attack'. Sunstreaker ran straight into the berth after that, tumbling backwards with a small groan.

"Gee… y-you're faster than you look…"

"I win," Jetfire said proudly, standing over him with his servos on his hip-armour. "Haha!"

Sunstreaker lay back and rolled his optics. This was going to be a long solarcycle…

* * *

**First chapter; three pages… why me? :3**

**But hey, that was fun! Sunstreaker and Jetfire are gonna get along just fine! ^^; *cricket sounds***  
**Umm… Let's go see how Jetstorm and Sideswipe do, okay!?**

**Re-uploaded cause it was being stupid before... :(**


	2. Sides And Storm

_Lamborghini-twins bond_  
**Jettwins bond**

Sideswipe hated waiting, but he gave his respect and stood by the door as he watched the small group of bots before him; the Elite Guard running a briefing of their next mission before they parted ways and set off. Jetstorm wandered up to the red-Lambo after Jazz; the youngling giving the elder twin an uneasy look.

"Thanks for waitin', Sides. You and Storm here are gonna get along just fine," the sports-car insisted, glancing back at the young jet. "You were telling me yah had things planned, Storm?"

"Oh yes, Mister Jazz sir!" Jetstorm suddenly spoke up, like his confusion had been overwritten with excitement. "Mister Sideswipe sir and I will be having fun!"

Before he realised it, Sideswipe was being dragged along by the servo; Jetstorm murmuring aloud the list he'd thought up in his processor. The Lamborghini-twin had not expected this…

"Be coming, Mister Sideswipe sir! I be having fun games for us!" the excited jet kept chanting, dragging the Lamborghini along until they stopped outside the jets' quarters; Jetstorm briefly ducking inside. Sideswipe found a moment to steady his vents.

"Man, that kid's got energy…" he muttered, leaning back against the wall. _Yo bro, how's the solarcycle going for ya?_

_It's not even mid-solarcycle and already he's hurt me! Twice!_

_Unlucky,_ Sideswipe laughed, lifting his helm when Jetstorm ran back out. _Better get to it; Twin #2's emerged._

Jetstorm was dragging a sack out behind him, then in defeat dropped the end of it and leaned against it.

"Heavy?"

The jet looked up and nodded, steadying his vents before straightening up.

"You… You like games, Mister Sideswipe sir?" he asked softly, uncertain as to whether a bot older than him would enjoy the things he did with Jetfire. Sideswipe went to make a remark, but stopped himself when he picked up the jet's expression. He didn't seem as feisty as Jetfire had been…

"Sure. Whatcha got?" he replied, following suit as Jetstorm sat behind the sack. Said-jet then grabbed the ends of the sack and; struggling, flipped the bag over, letting the contents spill out before them.

"These games Brother and I be playing when not called for missions," he explained, giggling as a ball rolled off down the hallway. Silently Sideswipe was researching the games; finding them all to be Earth-related… Why didn't he know that from Spike and Carly?

When he looked up again, he found Jetstorm had gone from his spot; most likely running off after the ball. Sideswipe glanced over his shoulder-strut when he heard a clatter on the ground and softly laughed, getting up while quickly pacing over to give the jet a servo up.

"Cross-doubling ball!" Jetstorm scowled, kicking the ball hard down the hallway. Both bots ducked when it hit the wall opposite and ricocheted back in their direction. Sideswipe met Jetstorm's optics; both of them breaking out into a laughing fit.

"Nice kick, kid!" the red-Lambo congratulated, giving the jettwin a thumbs-up. Jetstorm returned it.

"I be practicing!" he said proudly. Sideswipe couldn't help but laugh as he straightened up and went after the ball, tossing it between his servos as he processed an idea. He then hastily turned on his heel.

"Hey Storm, come here a nanoklik… I wanna try something…"

***time-skip forward to middle of day***

The ball lightly ricocheted against the Elite airship before rolling to a sudden stop. Blue pedes jogged over to its position; Jetstorm pausing as he looked back in Sideswipe's direction, the Lamborghini waving his servo. The junior officer stepped back before drawing forward and kicking the ball back in a slightly curved line; Sideswipe quick to defend and rebound it. While he was enjoying playing with the youngling, Sideswipe found him taking in the scenery around him. He'd never seen Detroit, or any city that looked like it; as when they crashed the ARK, it seemed they'd ended up in the middle of the desert. He had laughed at the fact that the dome around the airship was to keep 'organics' out, by order of Sentinel Prime; said-bot not happy at the twin's reaction to it.

"Hey Storm, helm's up!" the Lamborghini then chanted, drawing his attention back to the ball as he threw it up and bounced it off his fore-helm. Jetstorm backed up a little and tried to copy his action, resulting in him falling backwards with an upset groan. Sideswipe hastily ran over.

"Hey, no big deal. Practice makes perfect!"

As he helped him up, Jetstorm set a pede on the ball and rubbed the top of his visor with a small smile.

"Mister Sideswipe sir, please do tell me, how did you making to be this good at Earth-sport?" he questioned, hoping for an answer. Sideswipe only laughed and slipped the ball out from beneath him; the jet scowling as he fell back on his skid-plate again.

"Like I said, practice; but if you really want to learn, I'd be happy to teach ya," he offered, yanking Jetstorm onto his pedes once more. "Then, why don't you show Fire what you're made of?"

"Oh yes, Mister Sideswipe sir; I be liking that!" said-jet exclaimed, clasping his servos together. "Please, be teaching me!"

For the rest of the afternoon, Jetstorm 'watched and learned' exactly what Sideswipe did, and soon the Lamborghini found he couldn't quite keep up with the jet; tripping over his own pedes when he realised his fault.

"O-Okay, I think you beat me, Storm!" he called, waving a servo to signal defeat. Jetstorm's faint laugh could be heard as he dribbled the ball back over and fell beside the elder twin.

"Thanking you, Mister Sideswipe sir," he vented softly, resting his helm on his arms as they lay in the earthy-grass. "Being having too much fun."

Sideswipe reached over and bopped Jetstorm's helm with a light chuckle, copying his position once he'd steadied the ball to stop it from rolling away.

"I'm glad you had fun, kid; shame it has to end, huh?" he inquired, looking up at the sky as a few clouds slowly rolled in. "Maybe we should ask Optimus and Magnus next time if our twin-swap can be longer."

"… I want to show you something…"

Sideswipe shuttered his optics in confusion; that was the first time he'd heard Jetstorm speak normally all solarcycle, and it made him wonder why.

"Okay… what's up?"

Jetstorm then sat up, signalling for Sideswipe to do the same. Once he was, the junior officer started rubbing the sides of his helm, like he was hesitating on an idea or something related.

"I be trusting you to keep quiet," he hoped, stopping to trace his helm-fins. "I… not be trusting anyone else…"

"Not even Fire?" Sideswipe asked in confusion, in-venting when Jetstorm shook his helm and slid his digits down to rest on the sides of his visor.

"He making it uncomfortable…" the jet murmured. A soft click was heard between their silence and Jetstorm's visor fell away from his faceplates; the junior officer then shyly glancing up at the Lamborghini. Sideswipe felt his optics widen a little, but he knew to keep quiet. The colour of Jetstorm's optics was something he was least expecting…

"They're… violet?" he wondered without thinking. Jetstorm nodded.

"Like Carrier's," he said softly, looking down at the visor. "I am not knowing why I hide them."

"It's okay to be different if that's what worrying you, Storm," Sideswipe admitted reassuringly. "I always thought I was different because, before we found out about you guys, Sunny and I were the only set of twins, but back when I was a youngling, I never admitted he was my twin because I didn't want other bots finding it out."

Jetstorm listened in understanding, actually liking that there was someone else he could share his feelings with when his brother was away.

"There were a lot of other things I thought I was different for too, but that was mainly it," the Lamborghini continued, pulling his knees up to his chestplate. "Have you ever had that?"

The junior officer nodded and sat back beside him, slightly jerking forward when he looked back at the Elite airship; Blurr standing in the door and waving his servo at them to call them in. Jetstorm then got up and led the way back.

"Must be something important," he murmured, wandering off after fitting his visor back in place. Sideswipe cautiously followed. He had heard things about the jettwins, and how they were created with Decepticon specs. Maybe his violet optics had something to do with that…

* * *

**Welp, Sides and Storm get on a lot better than Fire and Sunny, huh? :D**  
**Before we go on, if anyone's wondering, our G1-clan are back on Cybertron in the ARK… *goes back to check if I stated that* … And our Animated-clan are on Earth; good on the Elite Guard :3**  
**Ta-daa?**

**Anyway… I just realised I haven't gotten the jettwins to have a twin-bond conversation yet! *le-gasp* … maybe later… Ugh, I suck at their speech-patterns anyway… oh well…**  
**Well, next chapter we're back with Fire and Sunny, and… have things gotten better for the yellow-Lambo as evening dwells? Let's find out!**


	3. They Rise - They Fall

_Lamborghini-twins bond  
_**Jettwins bond**

Jetfire had been left alone in the Lamborghinis' quarters for most of the afternoon, boredly reading through a data-pad that had fallen off the shelves. The young jet had already outsmarted Sunstreaker many times that solarcycle, and the thought of outsmarting him again just sounded exhausting. Said-Lambo then entered the quarters kliks later, ignoring the jet as he collapsed onto his berth with soft, heavy vents.

"… Why can't I win against you?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Jetfire lifted his helm.

"Cause I being better than you," he teased, poking out his glossa. "And if you be planning on hurting me again… don't be thinking about it!"

Sunstreaker cringed at his tone, clasping his servos over his audials. Why did he have to be stuck with the stubborn twin!? From what he'd been told by Sideswipe, Jetstorm was acting just like any little brother should be!

"What are you reading anyway?"

"… Nothing important…"

The yellow-Lambo sat up at his wording with a glare across his optics. He knew that tone well; Sideswipe using it when he tried to hide a lie.

"Really now?" he questioned, hiding a smirk as the junior officer looked at him in confusion, but the jet's optics said all.

"Yes really."

Sunstreaker got to his pedes and proceeded to walk over, but Jetfire sensed his movement and hastily shut off the data-pad. A growl escaped the Lamborghini's vocal processor.

"You little glitch…" he muttered, clenching a servo. Jetfire just gave him a look of innocence, tilting his helm slightly.

"Mister Optimus Prime sir not being happy if you hurt me," he admitted, mocking the leader's words from earlier. That just made the elder twin flinch…

"He said nothing about me 'attempting' to hurt you…" Sunstreaker insisted, quickly transforming before the younger twin and angrily revving his engine. "You better tell me what you were reading before I try!"

"You're funny…" Jetfire commented blankly, tossing the data-pad in his servo. "Or have you forgotten I'm a jet?"

Sunstreaker cut his engine and transformed back, looking a little guilty but he shook it off before the junior officer noticed.

"Shut up before you catch a nova…" he warned, turning and collapsing back onto his berth. Jetfire sniggered.

"Mister Sunstreaker sir is afraid," he teased, turning on his pedes to walk out the door. He miscalculated a vent when he felt something grip around his neck-cables; the jet kicking out in fear uselessly. Sunstreaker's expression was melancholy as he gripped onto Jetfire; vents uneven.

"You wanna repeat that, Mr I'm-smarter-than-you?" he inquired blankly. Jetfire put his own servos over the yellow-Lambo's.

"Be… letting go, of me!" he stammered. "N-Now!"

"I'd rather not… You've been treating me like scrap even since you got here," Sunstreaker went on, not losing his grip. "So much for your 'Elite Guard' reputation…"

Jetfire's venting hitched and he tried again to wriggle free, but the Lamborghini's grip was too hard on him. Panicked, he let out a sharp yelp.

**Brother, I am being harmed! H-Help!**

His optics widened when there was no response.

**Jetstorm!**

Sunstreaker almost heard the panicked cry, proceeding to tighten his grip but then stopped himself, thinking of something completely different as punishment to the jet for treating him so horribly.

"You know what; you scratched my paintjob when you 'forced' me to chase you…" he recalled, making Jetfire shudder.

"I-I didn't mean to be making the scratch happen! I-It was accident!" the jet stammered in fright.

"Likely…" Sunstreaker groaned, rolling his optics as he looked the jet in his own. "I think you can have your own 'scratched'."

The emphasise on the last word made Jetfire panic, but he couldn't do much after the Lamborghini had slammed him into the wall by the door and left him to collapse.

***a little while later***

Sunstreaker was too deep in his data-pad to notice Prowl and Ratchet at the door to his quarters; the medic now getting tired of continuously calling the yellow-twin's name, so he sent Prowl in to snap him out of thought…

"Sunstreaker!"

Said-twin freaked out when the police-car yelled in his audial, dropping the data-pad and hastily sitting up as a shrill ring rang through his helm.

"O-Ow…" he groaned, cautiously onlining his optics. "I could hear you just fine you know!"

"Oh, I thought it would have been the first time when we were questioning you as to why Jetfire's on the floor of your quarters in stasis and has energon leaking from his fore-helm!" Prowl snapped, folding his arms in disproval after indicating to where Ratchet sat beside the unconscious junior officer. "Want to explain that now?"

Sunstreaker quietly picked up the data-pad without meeting Prowl's optics, a feeling of dread in his spark. He hadn't meant to hurt the youngling…

"… H-He was bothering me…" he said softly. Ratchet made a noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and something of surprise.

"Shutting him out of your quarters would have been better than slamming him into a wall; does living with Sideswipe not teach you anything!?"

"Sides usually gets straight back up after it…" Sunstreaker admitted to himself, silently watching as the medic sat the youngling up once he was back online; Jetfire wincing from a brief processorache. _Sides… If you're there, I think it's better that we're only spending a solarcycle with these jettwins…_

_Why? What happened, bro?_

Sunstreaker lifted his helm. He wasn't expecting the response to get through that fast…

_I kinda… dented Jetfire…_

… _Alright how?_

_He's nothing like Jetstorm! He's stubborn, annoying, whiny and he won't shut up about being a higher rank than me! I had no choice!_

_Sun, listen to you! Does that not sound like me at times? And, how do you put up with me, huh? Slam my helm into a wall!?_

"Sunstreaker."

Said-twin hastily silenced the bond as he looked up at Ratchet and Prowl; Jetfire standing between them like a bot that had been too over-energized.

"We contacted the Elite Guard, and I have a feeling this won't be happening again, correct?" the police-bot wondered, following the medic and jet out at an easier pace. Sunstreaker obediently nodded his helm.

"Yeah… Understood…"

Prowl watched him with stern optics before turning away, letting the door slide shut behind him and continuing after Ratchet and Jetfire. There had to be some other way to get these twins to rely on someone other than each other… without someone getting hurt…

* * *

***le-shrug* Okay? Okay…**

**Sunny got a 'little' bit mad at Jetfire and smashed his head into a wall… I don't know if that was a whoops or a 'Whoops'…  
****But it's all good; Ratchet to the rescue :D**

**So um… shall we go see how Storm and Sides are doing? Cause… I think I've run out of comments on this one…**


	4. A Different Kind of Brother

_Lamborghini-twins bond  
_**Jettwins bond**

Whatever Blurr's message had been wasn't that important, and the Elite Guard split off again; Sideswipe following Jetstorm back to his quarters and waiting as the junior officer rummaged about for something.

"… Whatcha looking for, Storm?" the red-Lambo asked, leaning against the doorframe. He was still yet to tell the jettwin what had happened between Sunstreaker and Jetfire, but from Jetstorm's distant expression during their 'confrontation', he must have already felt it through their twin-bond…

"Something of Jetfire's…" the younger twin replied softly, leaving the spot he was looking and crawling over his twin's berth to look down the side of it. Sideswipe looked on in confusion.

"It important?"

"Right now; yes."

"You… wanna tell me what it is?" Sideswipe went on, still a little concerned about the jettwin's behaviour. Jetstorm softly vented and sat upright, slowly turning his helm to look back at the older bot.

"Sort of…" he murmured, leaving his brother's berth and wandering over to where the Lamborghini sat on his own; jumping up and sitting beside him. Sideswipe's optics narrowed in confusion.

"Well?"

Jetstorm sat in silence, not feeling comfortable to say what he was thinking to the red-Lambo; how would he react to it?

"… Brothers' secret, huh?" Sideswipe guessed, respecting the younger twin's silence and setting his servos on his lap. "I get that from Sunny too, so… I won't pester ya…"

The junior officer looked up at his 'temporary' brother in slight confusion; though Sideswipe couldn't see that confusion his optics held.

"… I can't get much out of your expressions with that visor on, kid…" the red-Lambo said softly, setting a servo against the side of Jetstorm's helm. Said-jet jerked back in surprise.

"W-What are you-…!?"

"Relax…" Sideswipe commanded, letting the jet's visor fall into his servo as he set it aside before glancing back at the younger twin. "Seems better…"

Jetstorm uncomfortably turned his helm away, dimming his optics as best he could to hide the violet glow emitting from them. Sideswipe then sat back in defeat, highly regretting his action…

"S-Sorry… I just-…"

"… Is okay…" Jetstorm murmured softly, giving up and looking back at Sideswipe. He hesitated before speaking again. "I… be thanking you, Mister Sideswipe sir…"

"… Sorry?"

The jet didn't say another word, only quietly leaning over and wrapping his arms around the Lamborghini's middle. Sideswipe's expression was unreadable at the embrace, but he came to find himself relaxing and diligently hugged him back.

"Today was fun, right?" he asked, feeling Jetstorm's attempted nod against his chestplates. "… Look Storm, if you ever need someone to talk to and Fire's being difficult; my comm link's always open."

Jetstorm pulled back and nodded in agreement with a faint smile.

"Mine too," he replied, hastily spinning around and whipping his visor into place as the door opened; Blurr and Jazz standing in the doorway.

"Guess yah twin-swap's over, Sides," Jazz directed to the Lamborghini; Sideswipe briefly getting to his pedes. "Whatcha think of this planet?"

"It's different…" was all the red-Lambo replied with, following the two EGOs out of the jets' quarters. Jetstorm cautiously followed; a feeling of doubt in his spark. Suddenly he didn't want Sideswipe to go…  
Before he realised it, he was waiting by the Lamborghini's side for his ride home; Jetstorm keeping his optics on the ground. Sideswipe looked over in concern.

"You and Jetfire can visit me and Sunny if you're that desperate," he suggested, trying to brighten the jet's mood. "I don't think Prime would mind."

"May be being difficult here…" Jetstorm put in, folding his arms as he kept his helm down. "Brother and I being busy…"

"Huh, understandable. I mean, you guys are junior Elite Guards," Sideswipe went on, stepping back as Skyfire landed before them; his engines powering down before the hub-door opened. Jetfire peered out curiously, almost sprinting as he ran over to his twin and threw his arms around him. Sunstreaker stayed back and only watched them; a scowl crossing his faceplates as Sideswipe walked over.

"Bro, what crawled up your tailpipe?" red-Lambo asked out of curiosity.

"That little glitch, that's what…" yellow-Lambo replied gruffly, folding his arms as he watched the jettwins explain their experiences that day. "… Next time… you get the stubborn one…"

"Heheh, fine by me, bro," Sideswipe admitted, following his twin inside Skyfire as the larger jet started his engines once more. "Fine by me…"

* * *

**Naww, I found dat cute! Stormy didn't want Sides to go! ^^**

**And yes, now you can all flame me for making Jetfire such a brat to Sunny… Ima gonna use those flames on the 'Formers I hate though :3**

**Next chapter will be another twin-swap for the day, but a week from these events! ... lel, short chapter...****  
**


	5. R and D

_**So um, dis is like what I had for the Lambo's and jets' basically…  
**__Seeker twin-bond  
_**Cassetticon twin-bond**

Dreadwing emerged from his quarters in confusion, finding it strangely quieter than the day before. He glanced down either end of the hallway just to be sure his twin wasn't playing tricks on him…

"You better get out here before I find you myself, Skyquake…" the Seeker warned, turning on his pedes down the left side of the hallway. Passing Skyquake's quarters, Dreadwing could only blink as he stopped to read and re-read the message taped to the door.

_**Ya twin's been twin-napped for some twin-swappin', flier; so don't go keepin' on searchin'. It'll get ya nowhere.  
**__**Let's see how ya get on with me; Rumble!  
**_… _**Oh yeah, and don't look now but… HELM'S UP! XD**_

Dreadwing stepped back with wide optics, cowering on his knees as the tiny form of the Cassetticon swung out above him; Rumble cackling softly and landing in a perfect stance before the Seeker, then setting his servos on his hips.

"Ha, did I scare ya?"

The Seeker blankly rubbed his forehelm and got up, looking down as he towered over the smaller Cybertronian. Dreadwing hardly seemed amused.

"If you think you're going to get through this day out-smarting me, you can think again, Shorty…" he muttered, picking the Cassetticon up by his helm-fins.

"Hey, lemme go!" Rumble hissed, putting his own servos over Dreadwing's with a panicked yelp. The Seeker grinned.

"You're nothing but a mere youngling," he teased.

"I'm a lot more than you are, slagger!"

"Oh, so that's Skyquake's replacement? I expected he'd be taller…"

Dreadwing stopped and held Rumble out to the slimmer-Seeker, then dropping the Cassetticon into Starscream's servos.

"Already he's acting like an afthead, and this solarcycle's only begun!"

Rumble dramatically lay back-strut down over Starscream's servos, resting his own servos on his chassis as he looked up at the elder Cybertronians.

"Yeah, whatever… You guys better keep me happy, or Sounders is gonna regret this and come huntin' ya down!"

Starscream and Dreadwing exchanged a glance when he spoke the tactician's name; both Seekers hiding a grin from the Cassetticon.

"Of course we'll keep you happy, Rumble," Starscream insisted sincerely.

"Whoever said we wouldn't?" Dreadwing added, nudging the slim-Seeker as he released the Cassetticon from his servos; Rumble landing with a heavy thud on the floor as he cheekily activated his pile-drivers and knocked the two Seekers off their pedes.

"Watch out for me; I can be tricky," he sniggered before running off. The Seekers sat up with a synced groan.

"This is going to be a long solarcycle…"

* * *

**Primeverse because I can!**

**Skyquake and Frenzy will be back in G1, kay?**

**Hoo, so… Rumble and Dreadwing are already off to a bad start (and my Prime-Cons are so out-of-character, but hey; no one cares) and things are only going to get more interesting!**

… **Can I get a Prime!Rumble and Frenzy? I've seen too many Animated!Cassetticons and not enough Prime… plz? :3**

… **But we'll find out these interesting things… after we check in with Frenzy and Skyquake!**

**Chapter 6 onwards! XD BTWs, soz this one's so short...**


	6. Don't Follow Me

_Seeker twin-bond  
_**Cassetticon twin-bond  
**_**::G1!Soundwave's sign language::**_ (because I can B|)

Skyquake wasn't expecting the layout of the Decepticon base; it didn't seem at all similar to the _Nemesis_…  
But he did find that fact amusing that he was a helm-taller than this Megatron… and many of the other Cons. Megatron had scolded him after he realised what the Seeker found so humorous…  
A certain Cassetticon was just as annoyed with the Seeker; Frenzy finding it completely out of whack to spend the solarcycle with a bot ten times his size, but… he knew he could act if he got into trouble. While Skyquake wandered the base, taking in the changes, the Cassetticon silently followed after him; dragging Ravage away from Soundwave long enough for her to be in on the fun too.

"… I know you're following me, so you can stop trying…"

Frenzy stopped himself, looking up at the Seeker's turned back with a small glare.

"I knew ya'd turn around eventually," he mused. "Ya gotta know somethin' round here."

"I think I already know it…" Skyquake groaned, shuddering when he heard a soft growl from Ravage, and glanced back over his shoulder-strut. "You have a pet?"

Ravage growled louder; Frenzy setting a servo on the feline-Cassetticon's back.

"Hey, that's my sibling you're talkin' to…" the red/black Cassetticon admitted sternly. Skyquake couldn't help but laugh.

"Your sibling, is a cat! Oh Primus, don't make me laugh!"

Frenzy hesitated to tell him Laserbeak was a bird, but he probably would make matters a whole lot worse. He glanced down at Ravage; who was padding her paws impatiently against the ground. The Cassetticon shot her an apologetic look before marching up to Skyquake with his servos on his hips.

"Hey, just 'cuz you're the bigger 'Con 'round here, doesn't mean ya can pick on us little guys!" he snapped, optics stern as he faced the Seeker. Skyquake vented back his laughter and looked down at the mini-con with a scowl.

"Trying to down-grade me, huh? How cute… especially for a youngling such as yourself."

Now it was Frenzy's turn to growl…

"Don't push it, ya slagger…" he snarled, tugging back on Ravage's tail and leading her away from their 'visitor'. Frenzy didn't need him; he had Ravage and Laserbeak AND Soundwave to hang around with…  
A day locked up in the cassette-player's tape-deck would probably do him well too…  
The two cassettes walked into the command room to find Soundwave at his usual place by the controls and communications desk; the tactician rubbing his forehelm in thought. Megatron must have put him through a tough calculation…

"Sounders, I give up already…" Frenzy groaned, hoping the cassette-player had heard him. Soundwave raise an optic ridge without turning around, signalling a servo in an exhausted fashion to the Cassetticon.

"You're exhausted? You don't have a bad-mouthin' Seeker to spend the solarcycle with!"

At that Soundwave looked back; his expression unreadable but he was definitely holding a frown behind his battle-mask.

_**::Would you rather Megatron venting down your neck-cables or him?::**_ he signed, leaning back against the controls as the Cassetticon read his servos. Frenzy exaggerated a vent of his own.

"Fine, you win, but if Rumble's havin' a better time than I am; Primus, so help me!" he whimpered, throwing his arms above his helm and sulkily leaving the room. Ravage followed at a concerned pace, nudging the Cassetticon in the thigh to get his attention. Frenzy stopped and looked around, cautiously petting the kitty-con's helm before drawing away.

"You taught me you don't have to talk to have a conversation… and so has Sounders, but… you don't need servos to do it…" he said quietly, sitting down by the wall as Ravage lay beside him. "… I'm glad I can still call ya my sis, Ravage…"

* * *

**And I stop…**

**It's clear Frenzy hates Skyquake and vice versa; and my muted Soundie isn't helping with the situation but hey, it's a start…  
****And yeah, Ravage is a girl because reasons… What? She's a kitty-con! X3**

… **Let's go back and see how Rumble and Dreadwing are doing…**


	7. Not As Planned

_Seeker twin-bond  
_**Cassetticon twin-bond  
**_::Prime!Soundwave's recordings::_

Rumble was not amused by Dreadwing's plans to ignore him for the rest of the time they had with each other; the Cassetticon giddily following him everywhere just to see how long it took before he snapped. Starscream didn't seem amused either by the mini-con's attempts to get attention; the Air Commander finding every way possible to avoid him and Dreadwing and stick by Megatron, though the warlord seemed highly unimpressed. The Cassetticon did admit this Megatron scared him more than the other, and found he'd abandoned following the Seeker whenever he went near Megatron's quarters, for which Dreadwing was glad. He found the chance to escape every now and then; sharing his thoughts with Starscream after they'd locked the Cassetticon in the control room with Soundwave…

"It hasn't even been a whole cycle, and already I've had it up to 'here'!" Dreadwing paused and slammed a servo on the bench to emphasise his point. "With that kid!"

"Considering he comes from a whole different setting to us, you have to respect his antics," the Air Commander insisted; spindly digits curled around an energon-cube. "To him, we seem like just a bunch more mechs for him to make comments on."

"Huh, likewise…" Dreadwing said gruffly. "It's all been directed at me!"

Starscream's wing-tips flared up a little but he relaxed them before he spoke, setting the cube aside in disdain.

"You haven't heard the comments he decided to toss at Knockout and I earlier then."

"Like I need to; they seem all true anyway!"

"… How do you even know we're on the same data-pad here?"

Both Seekers fell silent at that, knowing they were on completely different topics all together and resuming with whatever they had their minds-set on.

"Speaking of the little fragger…" the Air Commander hesitantly went on, breaking their sudden silence. "I wonder how Soundwave is handling him…"

In the midst of the control room, Soundwave hadn't dared glance over at the Cassetticon who had suddenly slipped into his presence. Because of that, Rumble had occupied himself by climbing up the back-struts of the Vehicons in the room and inquiring of what they were doing; a few of the Vehicons calling into Megatron and declaring that they were being 'threatened'. Rumble had laughed at that.

"Ya know, we don't have Vehicons where I come from. Are you guys like, Megatron's slaves or somethin'?" he couldn't help but ask. The Vehicon he'd happened to perch on only rolled his optics behind his visor and signalled something to the Vehicon beside him; said Vehicon then nodding and ignoring the Cassetticon completely. Rumble tried again…

"You guys all clones or somethin'? 'Cuz ya look so-much alike the other…"

That got a few helms turning to look at who they were working with; Soundwave over-hearing the question and riskily letting his optics dart away from his work. What was this mini-con planning?

"You guys got names?" Rumble then asked; the Vehicon he'd perched on roughly shaking him off. "Hey!"

"Would you stop asking!? You're doing my helm in!" the Vehicon groaned.

"Leave us alone and let us work!" another spoke up, lifting his helm from the computer-board in front of him after Rumble had fallen silent. The Cassetticon sat up in disproval, scowling at the Vehicons around him.

"Geez, don't cha know Cassetticons are curious!?" he snapped, ignoring whatever else they had to say and scrambling back up to Soundwave's position. He hesitantly stopped. He had to remember this wasn't his Soundwave; this one probably had a voice… "S-Soundwave?"

The tactician lifted his digits from the controls, stopping as he listened to what the youngling had to say. When he didn't make a sound, the elder 'Con looked back in confusion. Rumble peered up at him; his optics quivering slightly. Whatever was going through that Cassetticon's helm seemed to be something that he feared…

::_Are you here to bother me, or are you actually going to ask something?_:: the mech spoke through a recorded tone of Megatron's voice. Rumble felt his spark twist in its chamber, but he shook off the feeling with a violent shudder.

"I… I, uhh… Um… Never mind…" the Cassetticon mumbled, silently slinking off and over to the door. Soundwave watched him go with a sceptic look before turning back to his work. Rumble avoided optic-contact with the Vehicons as he made his way over to the door, running a shaky servo over his arm. As much as he hated to admit it, these Decepticons were starting to really scare him… Related alliance or not!

**Bro… ya there?**

Setting a servo on the door, Rumble relaxed a little at the feeling through his twin-bond, sliding down the wall and sitting there as he watched the Cons work.

**Yeah… I feel like I'm in a living nightmare though…**

**That bad, huh?**

**Dude, you better believe it! This Soundwave records other Cons and replays back what he hears!**

… **So you're not hangin' with that Dreadwing-bot?**

Rumble shuddered at the name; he didn't even want to see Dreadwing again… or Starscream for that matter… well, at least not this Starscream…

**I just wanna be home… Safe in Sounder's tape-deck…**

**That's where I wanna be, but Megs insists I get along with Skyquake… Son of a glitch…**

The Cassetticon sniggered softly at his brother's curse, knowing that Frenzy hadn't freaked out yet reassured him. It was only a solarcycle, he kept telling himself as he pulled his arms around his knees, but it felt a whole lot longer…

* * *

**Cassetticons miss each other :'(**

**Poor Rumble; he's probably uber confused right now… But he's right, Cassetticons are curious, but considering the Prime!Cons have only ever had Laserbeak around, and he rarely leaves Soundwave, they've never experienced this… and have no idea how to handle it…**

**On the other servo, Frenzy's getting ticked at Skyquake for how he's acting towards the others and his brethren…**

**Hopefully this can get some sorting out in the next chappie, huh? ;)**


End file.
